Cherish the Moment
by OveliaGirlHaditRight
Summary: Sora and Kairi get married... Though there's some subverting expectations in here, since it's the only way I could write this-A, because so many others already have and B, because I felt I'd mess it up if I did it any other way. Like, there's slight RiKai and SoNami, but not truly. And I swear all of this is really the fluffiest SoKai piece you'll ever read. SoKai. Oneshot.


**Cherish the Moment**

**Kairi's PoV**

As lovely as Kairi's marriage to Sora was—that she _did_ want more than anything else in that World, and that was a dream come true in so many ways—there was a little part of Kairi, that was sad that the questions she'd once had about Riku and herself would remain exactly that. And she imagined that… even though Sora would never admit it, the side of his heart that still existed in Castle Oblivion felt that about his tangled feelings for Naminé.

But it was what it was—since this was real life, and it _wasn't_ perfect, and Kairi wouldn't trade this feeling for the nothingness she'd felt at Sora's disappearance for the world.

Kairi wore something evergreen as her wedding dress—since it was the color she looked best in, and she wanted to look as beautiful as she could for Sora.

….Also, because Kairi had lost her virginity to Sora a long time ago, and she wasn't going to lie or feel ashamed about it—and in order to match her, her sun was wearing a yellow tuxedo: that reminded Kairi of the bog world she and Sora had recently visited, that made her happy.

Of all places they could've gotten married, the couple had chosen Monstropolus' laugh factory, for Kairi had thought if they got married in front of all the running doors, it could make a lovely sight. And it had.

The two had also gotten Barbossa to marry them (when King Mickey had said he would be too nervous to do so). That had been Sora's idea… and Kairi got the sense that it was largely because he had been inspired by Will and Elizabeth's wedding, who he thought they were like. Which was beyond sweet...

And seeing the man's humorous reaction to this new world—before Sora and Riku had nearly instantly shoved him back through a Corridor of Light—had been more than funny to Kairi.

But he'd actually officiated for them perfectly, in asking Sora if Kairi was the Elizabet to his Will or Calypso to his Davy Jones… But when Barbossa had begun talking about Sora and Kairi's upcoming wedding night, Sora and Riku had furiously made him vacate the premises… and despite everything, Kairi had laughed. Even while she'd tried to defend the pirate from her husband and big brother (because yes, that was what Riku really was to her)

But after that drama—right after they'd been married—Sora and Kairi had rode atop one of the doors together for a while—with both of them kicking their legs to and fro as it moved beneath them, like they'd both rocked on the paopu tree all those years ago.

And while both Kairi and Sora felt somewhat bad that they were keeping their joy from everyone else, by having this special and private moment… they contended themselves with the fact that every other married couple would have been getting pictures away from everyone else at this point, anyway.

"But maybe we _shouldn't_ be doing this," Sora eventually said with a chuckle. "I mean, your wedding dress is so impractical for writing doors on, Kai. You might fall right off! And the last thing I want, is for my wife to die on our wedding day."

But at this point that Sora had said this, the door had already reached its destination—sort of making Sora's words moot—but Kairi couldn't help teasing her love about it, all the same. "It's okay, Sora. Wielding the Keyblade gives us mastery over gravity, remember? That's how I fought in a dress in The Castle That Never Was. So, I'll be fine if we want to do this again."

But right now, they had bigger fish to fry. So Kairi walked towards Boo's door.

The spouses had planned to go visit Boo during their wedding—because they'd wanted everyone they loved to be able to attend. And Kairi adored her, now that she'd gotten to meet her a few times.

But now that she and Sora were at her door, planning to go through, Kairi found herself second-guessing if this was a good idea at all. They didn't want to risk spooking the girl's parents, who still somehow didn't know about other worlds…

"Sora," Kairi started, as she with loving eyes pulled him away from the door he'd just opened. "We can maybe disturb Boo later… But don't you think we should go see the rest of our friends for a little bit before our honeymoon?

Sora didn't have to be asked twice; Kairi had sensed that he was missing Riku, after all.

When the two of them got back to the Laugh Floor—where their ceremony had taken place—the lovers could see that Riku was trying to see if Naminé would eat the lemon meringue pie, if he got rid of the gooey bits from it, that she didn't like.

…Riku and Naminé were wonderful for each other, and Kairi was honestly glad that they had each other... And Naminé ending up accepting Riku's offer was just further proof of that, in her eyes.

And what were Sora and Kairi's other friends doing right now? Most of the ones with responsibilities in other parts of the galaxy had left already. But some were still here. Like right now, Kairi could see that Ariel was thrilled that she could be part human, part mermaid in a monster form here if she wished...

Aladdin was trying to stop Abu from stealing things, it appeared (though this was unnecessary, as both Kairi and Sora had told their guests that they were welcome to any of the decorations the two of them had brought here), and Kairi was glad when Xion kept reminding him that it was fine...

Hercules was trying to convince Mike and Sully that they might as well have statues of themselves put up here in their world, like he had a few of his own in Olympus.

And the Restoration Committee was trying to see if they could use the door system themselves, as some part of the defense mechanism.

And a Lightning was wondering why just because a "Tron" (who had thankfully been restored!) had added a data version of her to his system, the real her had been invited to this wedding… Kairi didn't even know the answer to that herself, but the more the merrier! Right?

As for everyone else...

Roxas was by Xion's side in the whole Abu and Aladdin scenario. The former Nobody did seem somewhat sad that Xion was paying all her attention to it, instead of him… But since it was for Xion, it was clear that he was happy to be doing whatever she was.

Terra and Aqua were dancing, and it made Kairi ponder whether or not they'd now decided they saw each other as more than siblings, after all.

Lauriam and Ven were… comforting Strelitzia over Player's death. And Kairi once again thought about telling the poor dear that she hadn't had to come here—and that she could leave whenever she wanted to—but that she and Sora were both thankful she had come at all...

And Lea, and Isa were catching up with Skuld at the punch table...

And it looked as though King Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Master Yen Sid were working on some amazing fireworks for Sora and herself?

"Where do we even begin?" Sora asked nervously, as he scratched his ear. Kairi imagined that Sora probably wanted to go help with the fireworks display, but given his tendency to sometimes make things blow up—like those blasters back at The World That Never Was—Kairi didn't know if that was the best idea.

"Say, Kairi… what do you say we go talk to Ava first? Is it me, or does she seem lonely?"

And Ava _did_ seem that way. And Kairi got the sense that while the woman was _thrilled_, that what she'd done had helped to lead everyone here... that she was beginning to think what the Master of Masters had been after similar things, after all, and that maybe she had been wrong to kill him.

And as soon as they approached Ava, she was telling them just that. "It's a beautiful wedding you're having, Sora, Kairi... but my father should have been here, since he created _all_ of this. But he isn't... and that's my fault."

'…_Except that, as great as your father was… I think he_ did _go insane from it all and_ would _have destroyed the world, if you hadn't stopped him_,' Kairi wanted to say, but didn't. And judging by how Sora kept opening his mouth and shutting it again, Kairi thought that her other heart felt much the same way.

But instead, she enveloped the girl in her arms-that Sora watched with a proud twinkle in his eye before he'd turned away from them, Kairi had seen. Perhaps he was about to find Gula and tell him to make sure his girlfriend was happy –and told her what was in her heart. "I get where you're coming from, Ava. Really, I do. And joyful times _can_ make you think of all those who you've lost, who you wish could be there for you, too. …But I think you're looking at this in the wrong way. You've got to think about all that you have! Like your dear friends Gula, Invi, Aced, and Ira... and all of the various Key Kids who found their way here; and how you're now friends with us: the new guard when it comes to the Light, and together we've created some _beautiful_things."

And there was also the answer to Kairi's own problem, wasn't it?

She had been somewhat focusing on the teeny, tiny bit that she and Sora were losing in getting married—since they had had other feelings for others in the past—that she'd missed that, despite everything, she was finally tied with the love of her life in every way she had wanted to... and that meant more than all of the munny in the world ever could.

And her words must have had the intended result of getting through to Ava, too, Kairi saw, because the older woman wiped her tears away... smiled at Kairi _and_ Sora, as he joined them with Gula being pulled behind him, and said, "You're right, Kairi. And in my heart, I'm still a leader to the Dandelion children. So why am I becoming undone, when I should be comforting Strelitzia-who's already lost so much!—about her love? If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go do that _right_ now. Thank you, my King and Queen."

Kairi blushed at that title she and Sora had been given after everything they'd done (Riku and Naminé had even been given some, too), but didn't let it show.

Instead, she admired how at that exact moment, Gula had chosen to kiss Ava on the cheek—to show her that she was cared for, but not distract her too much from her mission; or so Kairi guessed—while Ven had chosen to kiss Strelitzia full on the mouth, who was responding positively while Lauriam was _not_.

So suddenly feeling very much in love for a few reasons, Kairi leapt into her precious Sora's arms—wrapping her legs around his waist, as he caught her at the last minute after her surprise attack.

"Sora, you know what I just realized?" Kairi asked, as she leaned close to Sora and prayed to Kingdom Hearts to give her strength to say these next words, since she was a terrible dancer. "We've been lame! in not giving everyone our first dance yet!"

Sora chuckled at this, as he leaned his forehead against Kairi's own and looked deep into her eyes with loving ones of his own. "Then let's go give them a show, Mrs."

And everyone around them must have realized what they were finally about to do, because Terra wolf-whistled, and Riku called out with a hand over his mouth, "Dance already, you two! You've already broken tradition by having the other couples do so before you!" Sora stuck his tongue out at Riku for that one.

So in wanting to everything wedding the traditional way now, Kairi let Sora lead her onto the dance floor—and he winked at her in a way that made a shiver run down Kairi's spine in the best way possible—and she prepared to do a nice, slow dance with Sora... only for the song to change to the Cupid Shuffle.

And Kairi and Sora cracked up, as they once again leaned their foreheads against each other's, but also held both of each other's hands this time while doing so.

After dancing to the song by themselves very shortly, Kairi and Sora motioned for everyone to come onto the dance floor with them... which Kairi was glad for—since it would hopefully distract everyone how she always messed up timing or did the wrong thing in this song. But Sora was a _godsent_ when it came to making her look good at dancing, and somehow seemed charmed by her bad movements, so it was a win-win.

Fortunately, the Cha-Cha slide came on right after the Cupid Shuffle—that Kairi knew better than any other dance—and she was able to redeem herself some.

And seeming to realize she wanted to leave the dance floor on a high note, Sora asked with the kind of kindness he'd had in his eyes when he'd told Chirithy she'd made him remember how good it was to experience things with a friend, "Want to give everyone _else_ the dance floor now?"

And Kairi shouted "Yes!" faster than anything she'd ever said in her life, since—as it was—her feet were starting to kill her in these high heels, too.

Sora, truly being a psychic, swept Kairi up off her feet before she could even voice the thought. And she leaned her head into his shoulder, like a soldier coming home for the first time in ages.

It was at this time that everyone seemed figure out that they were ready to leave.

So there were last minute goodbyes (Roxas pretended to cry that his brother was all grown up—and this had gotten a kick out of everyone—nevermind the fact that Sora was older than _he_ was), thank yous, and promises to see each other again soon...As well as Kairi trying to give away some of the lantern decorations that she and Sora had bought for the event...

But soon enough, everything was sorted out and Sora and Kairi were leaving in the gummi ship to go somewhere magical for their honeymoon, as all of their friends waved at them... and it was then that Kairi promptly passed out in Sora's arms... all the planning, stress, and exhausting—though perfect day—having finally gotten to her.

…

When Kairi later awoke, it _wasn't_ to her and Sora's honeymoon location—as nice as that would have been; and Sora was still keeping it a secret where they were even _going_—but to their room in their gummi ship.

And Kairi had to say... even if there was always a part of her that would slightly prefer being home, she could certainly get used to waking up in their bed in the gummi ship together. Sora's scent was all over the blankets and it was lovely; Kairi had to resist the urge to roll herself back up into them and go to sleep again, even.

But Sora must have sensed what she was about to do, because he stole her blankets away from her before she could get _too_ comfortable and Kairi _glared_ at him... before descending into a fit of giggles.

"Hey, Kairi!" Sora was laughing himself. "You can't go back to sleep yet! I mean... here I am, somewhat carelessly leaving the ship in autopilot to make sure I was by your side when you first woke up after we were married. And you don't even care? C'mon! Where's the Kairi who jumped through Corridors of Darkness to see me?"

Suddenly feeling more awake now, and giddy, and even somewhat like their younger selves, Kairi sat with her knees on the black mattress, and spared Sora a glance and a thought. "You're right... I'm not appreciating this moment enough at all. I should be calling you a 'lazy bum', and slapping you upside the head... Or actually, _not_ doing that, because I'm a sensible girl who knows how to deal with her feelings now, outside of physically hurting the object of my affections. Especially since I need no excuse to touch you now. Eep!"

And even before Kairi _herself_ knew it—and she was the one who had done this!—she was flying through the air and then in Sora's arms, as she peppered kiss after kiss on every inch of his face, neck, and shoulders.

And when he gently pushed her away from himself—while still smiling stupidly—Kairi could tell that he'd been getting distracted, too. But Sora somehow got himself back under control soon, to which Kairi could only frown. "Kairi… not now. The gummi ship _will_ crash. And we're saving this for our special honeymoon, remember?"

Kairi wanted to do anything _but_ let Sora go. But as she recalled how Riku and Naminé's ship had been nearly destroyed by Heartless not so long ago, she thought that being cautious probably _was_ for the best.

"…Okay, Sora. Go pilot the gummi ship—and take me to wherever this glorious new world is—and I'll get us breakfast."

Kairi, who had been moved by Sora's cooking at the bistro, almost hated that she was going to make stuff for them now... instead of letting the professional chef make food for her. But she also thought it was only fair, since he was apparently going all out for her in another way.

And besides, she was _quite_ the cook herself, wasn't she? Hadn't she found many neat ways to cook fruit on the island, that Sora and Riku had adored?

Kairi got her answer to that question soon enough, when Sora told her "Yes, please do that, Kairi! And bring out the fruit flavor even more in the orange chicken, as you do!"

And then Sora was _diving_ for the control panel, as both he and Kairi saw an asteroid heading their way. And the Keyblade master got the ship to move in just the nick of time.

Kairi laughed. As much as, in some ways, she didn't want it to be... this _was_ kind of like old times: like when Sora had been driving the gummi ship after saving her from Hollow Bastion, and Kairi had been left asking Goofy what she could do to help him at all, while the brunet and Donald had fought about who was driving.

And as much as Kairi had grown since then and was thrilled by it, because she never wanted to lose her friends again but to rather be their equal... She still liked being cherished by Sora like this—especially the day after their wedding—and if creating non-breakfast food was her part of the bargain to have that feeling, then she'd gladly do it.

And she did. And the happy couple ate merrily. When they were done? Sora was pointing out to her the biggest amusement park she could have ever imagined!

"Is this where we're going, Sora? It seems so fun! Oh! What's that ride that looks like a skyscraper, and-" Kairi got her answer to that question when she saw the "elevator" within the false building rocket back down to ground level from a horrifying height.

"...You know, Kairi, weirdly enough... I must have somehow drawn on the imagery of this place when I developed my Attraction Flow. Or something. Like, I almost wanted to make an attack like that skyscraper—like a guillotine, almost—but I didn't."

Huh. That was odd. Kairi really didn't know what forces governed the multiverse—so maybe all things happened for a reason—but even so, there was at least one thing she didn't want to talk about in that... "I'm all _for_ us being entertained by roller coasters as part of our honeymoon, Sora... But can we stop talking about beheadings, please? I think I'm going to be sick."

And not needing to say anymore to convince him, Sora gently took Kairi's hand in his own and began leading her through the exit… and the moment Kairi's feet touched the ground, she was already having so much fun! She ran on the cobblestone to where she could get funny little hats, and then motioned with her eyes that she and Sora should go to the castle towering above them next! Which they did.

And as the two of them had always wanted to fly with one another, they went on a ride together of soaring elephants. And it reminded Kairi of that "Dumbo" Sora had summoned on his first journey. She had seen this while being in his heart. And Kairi made sure to point this out to Sora, as she leaned as close to him in the seat as she could—even getting out of her own seatbelt, so she could be within his.

Once they exited that attraction, one of the workers seemed annoyed with what Kairi had done... but upon seeing the rings on her and Sora's fingers, shook his head and seemed to imagine it was only expected of newlyweds. Or so Kairi guessed, since he let them walk by without chewing them out in the slightest.

Then, Sora was _amazed_ by something called vanilla ice cream—since the two of them had only had seasalt and chocolate before—and in trying it herself, Kairi decided it was every bit as good as Sora said it was.

And after that, Sora and Kairi discovered something called "race cars" in a place called "Autopia", that neither could get enough of.

But too soon after that—or perhaps not soon enough—they were back in their hotel room (that had aesthetics they both loved. Kairi partly loved them because there were pictures of Sora here somehow! Maybe the two of them really _were_ somehow connected to this place and the multiverse was trying to show them it).

And then Sora and Kairi were worshipping each other's bodies, lazily, as warm air spilled into the room.

They'd both been slow and nervous with each other when they'd started, almost like it was their first time again, but then they'd found their way—as they always did with each other—and had just opted to make slow love.

"And to think we can start every morning like this, Kairi," Sora said sweetly, as he kissed her lips and the morning sun spilled in.

"Mmm. That's the most perfect thing I can think of," Kairi answered back… "Well, aside from a few other things to make this even better", Kairi said cheekily, as she sat up and her lips started going down, down, down Sora's body.

And in a world where anything could be torn away from them in any given moment—including each other, as they both knew well—knowing that they could wake up together for a while really was the best feeling in the world.

And Kairi cherished it.


End file.
